1. Field
The following description relates to an Open Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) platform, and more particularly, to a technique for providing various application services in an Open IPTV platform environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) technology provides broadcasting services, Video on Demand (VoD) services and interactive television services over the wired Internet by combining communication technology with broadcasting technology. The IPTV technology is evolving to accommodate various content and applications on the Internet using open interfaces.
Recently, concerns on a remote medical service for providing medical information and medical services to users living at remote sites are increasing. The remote medical service provides medical information and doctors' professional advice to users living a long distance away. The remote medical service is a comprehensive concept including medical treatment, medical administration, medical education, video telephony between doctors and patients, etc., which are carried out at a remote site.
An example of such remote medical treatment is to allow a user to transmit his or her blood pressure or glucose level from home to a medical institution through the Internet or a cable TV network and receive the results of medical examinations from the medical institution.